Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to an addressing scheme for hybrid communication networks.
Hybrid communication networks (e.g., hybrid home networks) typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi®, HomePlug AV, Ethernet, etc.) that are interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between devices utilizing the different network technologies in order to form a single extended communication network. Typically, the communication mechanisms and protocol specifics (e.g., device and topology discovery protocols, bridging protocols, etc.) are unique to each networking technology. The hybrid communication network can comprise hybrid communication devices and conventional (or legacy) communication devices. The conventional communication devices typically implement a single networking interface that supports a single communication protocol (e.g., Internet Protocol—IPv4 or IPv6). On the other hand, the hybrid communication devices typically comprise multiple communication interfaces (e.g., each of which can support different communication technologies) that are configured to operate across multiple networking technologies.